Heal Me
by Saturn's Silence
Summary: Jellylorum has a dark tale to tell. One filled with heartache, pain, betrayal, forgiveness and learning to love again. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: The Weak

**Heal Me**

 **By: Brittglamorra**

 **Chapter 1:** **The Weak**

"I mewled in distress. My youthful mind did not understand that my mother had left my side. My brother was pressed close to me, along with my sister. I had yet to open my eyes, but I knew their scents by heart. I had been born perhaps two weeks ago, and I had heard my mother say that my brother and sister had already opened their eyes. I could often feel my brother jostling against me, and speaking to me. But I did not hear properly for some reason. It was all distorted and faint…As though someone called for me from such a distance that the words were unintelligible. Anyways, as I felt my mother move away my eyes opened for the first time. I froze, my sounds cut off….Everything was blurry at first…but I blinked rapidly a few times and then things became clear…Unlike my hearing my vision was sharp…sharper than a kits should be at that age.

I looked around and for the first time spotted my sister and brother…and even though I was young, I understood something was very wrong, and my stomach twisted into knots…My brother was bigger than I, and dark brown with shaggy fur, and darker brown stripes. He was sound asleep…But my sister…She was small and white with ginger and black patches covering her pelt….When I say small, I mean she was half my size, and I was a small kit, and her ribs jutted out. Her skin looked so delicate that it seemed it could tear at the slightest movement. Her breathing was shallow and disjointed. I blinked in fear and looked around for my mother. I finally spotted her near the entrance of the den. She had her head bowed sadly, as she spoke softly to a ragged greyish-brown furred tom. His scent told me he was my father. They both looked distraught. I looked down at my sister and I knew they were speaking of her…I blinked, forgetting my own distress and curled up, pressed close to her, keeping her warm. I closed my eyes, blocking out everything around me…which wasn't hard when I could scarcely hear as it was…I drifted into an uneasy sleep…

Movement woke me later. I opened my eyes, only to see my mother lifting up the limp form of my sister.

"Mow?" I squeaked, sitting up rapidly. My mother gently set down my sister again and looked at me. She spoke, but I didn't hear very well. I blinked at her in confusion…After a moment she leaned close to me and spoke loudly in my ear. I heard her then.

"Its ok. I am taking your sister to my humans so the vet can take care of her." She meowed gently. I nodded my head, unsure what some of those words meant. "Keep your brother warm for me? Ok Jelly?" She asked. I blinked in confusion.

"Jelly?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes little one. Your name is Jellylorum. Your brother is Asparagus Jr., and your sister is Nimphadora." She meowed quietly. I tilted my head to the side curiously.

"OK. Where we going mommy?" I asked. She stared down at me with round eyes.

"You are going to stay here with your brother…I have to take your sister to my humans…Your daddy will be here to watch you, she meowed, pointing to the greyish-brown tom. He had rugged fur, and he was slim, but well built. He was an older adult, but not elderly. My mother was clearly younger, but not by much. He was handsome, she was pretty. I wondered whatever could possibly be wrong with my sister.

I watched as my mother lifted the little scrap very carefully again, and padded out of the den. Her eyes were filled with worry…Frankly I was worried too…But regardless…I never saw my little sister again…

My brother and I grew quickly, and we grew big. Both our parents were small, but for some reason we grew bigger than they had been at our age. My hearing grew better, but I still could not hear a whisper, nor could I hear a cat from far away. Luckily most of my boisterous tribe mates were loud. We were still young, when there was a strange occurrence.

One day I had snuck out of the junkyard with my brother and we were creeping through the allies when I ran into another kitten as we darted around the corner. I fell back with a grunt, and looked up at the older kit, who stood, glaring down at us.

"I…I'm sorry." I meowed quickly. He blinked, his eyes softening from anger to curiosity.

"yer a couple er Jellicles." He meowed in a mild Scottish accent. "What er ya doin so fer from yer home?" He asked.

I blinked at the kit.

"Um...yeah, we are…We were just exploring." I meowed. His eyes lit up with amusement and he gave her a lopsided smile. I felt my stomach do something weird…

"Ha! That's funny! How bout I show yer two round the block?" He asked, letting down his guard and becoming friendly.

"I..I don't know…" Asparagus started, but I cut him off.

"Of course!" I purred happily. Asparagus glanced at me, his eyes narrowed in concern. I shrugged and followed the tom in front of me. He was Smokey grey with hints of brown shot through his fur. He had a white bib, and he had black paws, tail tip, and ear tips, as well as a unique shaped marking on his forehead. He also had a nasty looking scar over one eye, and I wondered how he got it. He glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm Aeron by the way." He meowed. I smiled. Aeron…I liked that name.

"I am Jellylorum and this is my brother Asparagus Jr." I meowed, flicking my tail towards my brother. Aeron halted and dipped his head teasingly.

"I bow before you Jr. and Jellybean." He purred. I giggled in amusement, liking the sound of the nickname.

Anyways, Aeron led us around more than just the block we had been exploring. He showed us the area surrounding all the Jellicle Junkyard. I smiled, thoroughly enjoying myself, and pleased that Asparagus was smiling now too, his eyes bright with wide eyed wonder, as his head turned this way and that, taking in everything. Finally we were near the gate. Aeron stopped outside.

"This is were we part ways." He meowed. I felt my heart plummet, and I stared at the ground, my brow furrowed and my eyes sad. He smiled, and brushed my chin with his tail, making me look up at him. I felt Asparagus stiffen beside me, but ignored it. Instead I was captured in the depths of dark vibrant blue eyes, my heart pounding in my throat.

"Its ok. I will come here every few days to pick you guys up and we can go play by the pond." He meowed. I nodded with wide doe eyes.

"Promise?" I asked. He nodded

"I promise." He replied. "Friends?" He added, glancing at both Asparagus and myself. Asparagus had relaxed again and smirked.

"Friends." He and I echoed in unison. Aeron smiled.

"Good. See you two sometime soon." He purred. I nodded, and smiled warmly at him before the older tom kit turned and trotted off into the shadows of the alley. Asparagus and I exchanged a glance before we slipped inside of the Junkyard fence. We could hear cats calling for us near the back of the Junkyard, so Asparagus and I darted in among the rubbish, and I whispered a plan in my brothers brown ear. He nodded with a smirk, and we slunk to the far corner of the yard where there was a deep stack of what had once been pillows…But most of the pillows had been removed, stitched and put in dens. So all that was left was a pile of feathers that would have buried several humans. We darted towards it then leaped high, vanishing into the feathers…We burrowed our way down into the feathers and cleared a small air pocket, so we did not inhale the fluffy white down. It took some time but eventually we heard the voices get closer and closer….I threw back my head, carefully sucked in a lungful of air, and wailed.

"Help! Get us out!" I wailed fearfully. I heard a loud yowl…It sounded like Grizabella, a young and pretty black queen, younger than her parents even. She had grey markings up her legs, her tail, and her face and head. But she was one of the prettiest queens in the tribe…Anyways.

"Hey! I found them!" She called out very loudly. I heard scuffling and yowling.

"Help!" Asparagus and I wailed over and over. We put on faces, and began sobbing a will…A trick I believed all young kits should possess. My brother and I certainly did. We cried, and scrabbled frantically at the feathers, as we heard the Jellicle's searching through them. I finally felt my paw hit something solid, and we came nose to nose with anther queen called Dellalora. I flung myself at her, and she pulled me and my brother out, dropping us and panting, checking us over with quick movements.

"I've got them!" She called in her sweet sing-song voice. I blinked at her and let the tears fall. Then my mother and father appeared, and raced up to us, and the rest of the tribe struggled from the feathers and came towards us, crowding around.

"What happened my sweets?" My mother, whom by now I knew was called Jenko, asked. I sobbed staring up at her.

"W…W…*sniff* We….were….*sniff* Playing and...and chasing those things…*sniff* and they ate us!" I cried. My mother curled around me, sympathy on her face.

"Its alright little ones. Your safe now." She murmured. I almost smiled, but kept up my act…My father, Gus was known as the Theater Cat. He was a well-known playwright, actor, and companion to human actors…Clearly my brother and I had inherited his acting ability, and we were winning right now. We should have got nominated for an Oscar!...Whatever in Everlasting's name that is…I shrugged away the thought and curled against my mother…And so began mine and my brothers escapade…

For weeks my brother and I visited with Aeron…each day we grew closer and he took us farther, and it became increasingly difficult to come up with logical stories as to why we had vanished. He was funny, and friendly but was no cat to mess with. Actually one day he chased off a pollicle that attacked the three of us. I felt strange emotions that I had never felt before and my heart jumped every time he was near. His rugged yet sweet scent calmed me when I was frightened, and his voice made my throat dry, and my head spin. Was I falling for him? Perhaps. Regaurdless…Soon our escapades involved Jenny and Brutus too. My best friend, Jennyanydots had been born only a few weeks after me, but her mother had died and her other three littermates besides Brutus had died. Tumblebrutus had been weak, but now he was strong and big. Both had been adopted by my mother. They both began adventuring with us, and excuses were harder to come by. But I didn't care. I loved the outside world, which seemed endless.

The four of us grew steadily into young teenagers. Deut and Dellalora had had kits, but so had Grizabella and she had left the Junkyard, leaving her lone kit Rum Tum Tugger to Deut and Dellalora. Their two kits, Munkustrap and Plato were very adorable! The reminded me of myself which scared me a little. And many other cats were either pregnant or had kits. Anyways. We continued our adventures. But one day Brutus met a beautiful young pirate teenager a but younger than himself called Jilli. He left with her that day to become a pirate and Jenny sobbed for days. The adults also found out about our ventures outside of the junkyard, but by then we were allowed out. That didn't change the fact that my mother was livid. She suspected our ventures were where we had vanished to so often as kits as well. Aeron and I grew closer. I refused to stay in the Junkyard…I wanted to leave home to explore the world, but Aeron was more bound to London then I had thought possible.

One day I went out to see him on my own, traveling towards his den in an old warehouse he had shown us. I entered and heard loud yowling. I could hear Aeron yowling, loud, fearful, and defiant. I could hear a deep male voice snarling as well…I crept silently towards the room that Aeron occupied, and hid in a crevice, that led into the room. I watched through fearful eyes at the scene before me. Aeron was facing a huge tomcat that was huge and brown with green eyes but with the same broad shaped head, and shoulders. This cat was his kin.

"You stupid kit! You think your tuff? That you can just leave behind all you are destined to be? You weak! And I have no room for weakness!" He spat. Aeron glared up at him.

"I'm not weak! You're weak! I did not kill my own mate! You killed my mother, and you honestly believed I would follow you! You coward! Get out of my home!" Aeron spat. The tom's eyes narrowed in rage. Clearly he did not like being called a coward, for that is when his cold green eyes had sparked fire. He threw himself across the room and smashed into Aeron. Aeron reared to meet him. For the longest time it seemed the battled. Aeron fought like a lion! His father was battered and bloody, but soon it became clear that he was clearly beating his kit into the ground. After another long stretch Aeron collapsed, his head smacking the floor hard. His eyes met mine, and I stared into his. Fear overwhelmed me, and grief…I loved him. His father's jaws were stretching down towards his throat, when with a ear-shattering screech I flew from my hiding place…I had never fought before and had never been trained as a guardian like most of the toms and very few she-cats. But my desperation and my fear lent power to my paws, and skill to my movements. I crashed into the large tom and sent him flying. I stood over Aeron who stared up at me, but unable to move. The tom leaped to his paws with a hiss and faced me.

"Now this cat is strong." He snarled. He leaped at me, his aim to kill and I ducked my head rolling to the side. I leaped up quick as anything and smashed into his flank again, forcing him to the ground and raking my claws across his face and shoulder before leaping up out of range. The tom rose, spitting in fury. "Why protect this weak excuse for a cat?!" He snarled, glaring at me.

"Enough talk!" I ordered. He sensed the change in me as soon as it occurred and a new light entered his eyes. I leaped and barreled into his chest. He gripped my shoulders but I slipped through his paws, and rolled onto my back, kicking up with my hind paws, and sending him flying into the wall. I leaped after him and we became locked in a writhing tussel. Finally he broke away and looked me up and down, panting. I stood between him and his son. He smiled then.

"Not bad she-cat. You know I could use you in my army." He said in a faint Spanish accent. Perhaps this was why Aeron's Scottish accent was weak, and strange sounding. I shook my head furiously.

"Not a chance." I snarled firmly. He blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"Hmm….Pity. Farewell little warrior." He meowed. He then turned and slunk out of the warehouse. I blinked, and turned towards Aeron. I rushed over and sniffed his bloodied pelt…Sometime during the fight he had passed out. I looked down at him and sighed. With whatever strength I had left I lifted him by his scruff and dragged him to his bed. I placed him in it and quickly went out and gathered what I would need to treat him. I didn't know how I knew what to use, but I did. I knew Jenny also had a natural talent in herbs and such as well, perhaps better than myself, but in this moment I had to move fast before he died. I found a piece of thin white fabric on someone's clothes line and stole it, darting back to the warehouse. My paws moved quickly, and my ears lay back as I ran, herbs and fabric in my jaws…

Finally I got there and moved up into his room again, hoping his father had not come back. But he was where I left him, his breathing shallow and uneven. I raced over to him and quickly began to lick the wounds clean, then I chewed herbs and pasted them to the open wounds. The worst wound was on his neck, and I gently cleaned it and pasted herbs on, then I bound it in the white fabric. After I had finished that I sighed, and lay beside him on the bed, refusing to leave until he woke. I began to sing so very softly. I remembered these beautiful words, this dark and glorious song from a play my father had taken me too. I had seen my father do great things…

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Helpless to resist the notes I write

For I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar

And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

hear it, feel it, secretly posess you

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness which you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be

Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night.." I sang softly. I blinked at him as his breathing the evened out and I fell asleep next to him.

Days passed, and I had stayed with him…He still had not woken…Until the day my life changed forever…I woke early one morning and went out to hunt. I caught a rabbit in one of the fields and brought it back. I had just cooked it over his small fireplace, and put it on a plate when I heard a soft moan…My heart leaped and I nearly dropped the plate of fried strips of rabbit meat. I rose quickly and padded over to the bed. He was there, his eyes fluttering open and focusing on me in confusion. He groaned and sat up, feeling the cloth around his neck…I set the food next to him, and he licked his lips involuntarily….But then the memories flooded back suddenly on him and anger and pain lit in his eyes. He went rigid, staring at me.

"A…Aeron?" I murmured with wide eyes. He looked at me carefully for a moment before looking away.

"Go away…Leave." He growled softly. I blinked, and unbearable hurt rushing to my heart..

"W…what?" I asked in a trembling voice. He stared at me with furious eyes that filled with such unimaginable pain.

"Get out!" He shouted. I backed up, tears coming to my eyes.

"You can't be serious?! I saved your life, and stayed here for days with you!" I spat in an agonized tone. He blinked at me for a moment before he looked away and quietly spoke.

"I wish you had of left me to die." He muttered…I suddenly felt such anger…

"I couldn't! I couldn't watch you die, because….because I love you!" I hissed. He blinked and flinched. He looked up at me.

"You have to go…He will come back for you." He muttered gruffly. I blinked and stared at him incredulously.

"He won't hurt me! I beat him!" I yowled. He snarled softly.

"He let you….Now get out." He said again quietly, refusing to meet my gaze. I blinked, the tears spilling, and a tremble in my voice.

"But…" He looked up and met my eyes. I could not read his emotions. His eyes were hard and guarded.

"I don't love you." He said very quietly. I stared at him for a long time…that really hurt….I let out a sob and turned fleeing the building. I never saw his first tear fall…but it did, and I never knew...I ran and ran all the way back to the junkyard. As soon as cats saw me they called out my name, but I flew past them without acknowledging them. I ran into my mother's den, and she said my name in surprise, before I vanished into my room, refusing to acknowledge her either. She never came to sow that I would. She knew me well enough to know that I would hate her for bothering me. I cried myself to sleep and slept the whole night. In the morning I woke to find my brother sitting on his bed. He was watching me.

"What did he do?" Asparagus asked in a low growl, his protective brotherness overcoming his normally peaceful personality. I blinked and shook my head, sitting up.

"Nothing…He got attacked and I saved him, but when he woke up yesterday he told me to leave…and….and he told me he didn't love me." I murmured. Asparagus sighed heavily. He moved and sat beside me, wrapping his paw around my shoulders. I smiled at him and buried my face in his fur, sobbing into it. He held me tight…One chapter of my life may have ended on a bad note, but after that day I refused to let it bother me, and decided instead to begin the next chapter on a good note. That day I went to Old Deuteronomy and requested to train as a Nurse for the Jellicle tribe. Jenny was right at my side, and together we started the rest of our lives…

 **Brit: Hi guys! So this is definitely not the end…Just part one of probably about three or four…So I hope you guys enjoyed it….I tried a lot of new things in here!**

 **Pouncival: Clearly! You are jamming a lot of things into this story!**

 **Brit: Hey! You're not even born yet! Get out of here Pounce!**

 **Pouncival: Make me!**

 **Brit: Why I ought'a! *runs after him***

 **Pouncival: Yikes! *runs away***

 **Brit: *catches him by the scruff and turns him towards you.* Say it!**

 **Pouncival: Review…Please?**

 **Brit: Good kitty. *Lets him go.* Enjoy everybody! *scratches Pounce's ears.***

 **Pouncival: brooowwrrrr….mmmuuurrrr….right there!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Different Jellicle Life

**Heal Me**

 **Hey guys! Did you enjoy the last chapter? I am trying to get this done fast so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Anyways. Thanks to all who reviewed/favorited/followed. I appreciate the support a lot!**

 **Chapter 2: My Different Jellicle Life**

I moved on as best I could but my heart throbbed with pain each and every day, and I dreamt of him each and every night. Sometimes they were nightmares, but worse were the dreams where he caressed my face and told me he loved me. Those left me happy and warm, only to wake up and find myself back in the cruel and harsh reality. Days had passed into weeks, and weeks fell into months. My brother and I as well as Jenny grew into fine young adults and I watched the tribe grow around me. Jenny and I had been taught what we needed to know in the art of healing and were now officially the nurses of the tribe, with Dellalora happily retiring from the position she had never wanted, but gained when Stellanacora, Jenny's mother had died in kitting. I found it hard to treat any cat though…Each time I treated and injury and the cat winced, or whimpered, or moaned, I would leap away startled, and fearful of inflicting pain. Jenny knew I could heal, she had seen it before…But even she was at a loss for my behaviour. I didn't understand at the time.

As the months passed we grew. I had been accepted into the tribe as full Jellicle adults at the last ball, which was last week, along with Asparagus, Jenny, a tom called Admetus, and a tom who had joined the tribe a little over a week ago. A young and handsome tom called Skimbleshanks who ran the railway. I knew Jenny had a crush on him. And I was happy for her but my heart ached, for it brought up memories of Aeron. Speaking of said tom, he had changed…Most definitely. He now had an army of followers at his back, and he led them with an iron claw. He had killed so many cats, and committed so many crimes. He had earned the title of the Lightning Fiend of London. Or Lightning Paw. He apparently killed fast, not caring to torture cats. I had heard he had a prison, and kept queens and toms there who he did not want to kill, but needed for someone. I shivered at the thought. I had no idea what had happened to Aeron, nor myself. But he was not the tom I fell in love with…yet my heart knew he was still hidden in there somewhere.

It was one night, the sky was covered in thick ominous storm clouds that the worst tragedy of my life occurred. My mother, Jenko was involved along with Deuts mate Dell, and another queen called Hilli, who was the mother of Demeter, a young queen kit. One day Jacklelinfty, Jenny's father, had led a patrol outside the junkyard to patrol the nearby allies, when he had come across the three of them…All were dead. That day we lay in the clearing with them, unmoving. And on my mothers pelt all I could smell was blood, fear, and Aeron. The tom I loved had killed my mother. I looked around. Hilli was also the adoptive mother of some other kits, Talus, Likia, and Bomba. Though Talus was her adopted kit, he pressed close to his best friends Munkus, and Tugger by Dell's body, while Dell's third kit, Plato stood over them, staring down without a sound. Bomba, Likia, and Demeter were pressed close to their mother/adoptive mother. I sighed, looking away and pressing my face into my mother's beautiful calico and white fur, stained with her own blood. I let out a quiet sob and I felt Jenny lay beside me, and wrap her tail tightly around my flank. I leaned into her and felt Asparagus press closer on the other side of me. My father, Gus stood behind us staring down, tears running down his face. It was heartbreaking. I had seen him cry on stage, but he looked pitiful now. I felt anger build inside me. My heart throbbed with agony. I barely registered that Deut began talking, and didn't look up at him as he did so.

"We…We gather here together to mourn the loss of a few brave and amazing cats….Dellalora, Hillikathaya, and Jenkoloctelle. Dell, Hilli, and Jenko were each their own cats, they were strong, and beautiful, and were each wonderful friends, sisters, mates, daughters and mothers. We will mourn their loss, and we will pray they find peace and happiness in the Heaviside Layer. We will pray that the Everlasting Cat guides their paws safely along their path there, and forever afterwards, and she shall comfort each of these families as they grieve. May Everlasting always watch over our tribe, in the name of the Jellicle Moon we pray. Farewell brave warriors, and may you find peace in your new lives." He rumbled. I had looked up at him finally and saw that tears fell down his face. He looked around once, his gaze meeting mine for a short moment, before he looked down at Dell. Then he lay next to his mate's cold bloody body and closed his eyes, refusing to look at his grieving sons or tribe. I buried my face in my mother's fur once more and did not sleep…For rage was washing through me.

The next day my mother was buried along with the others and I lay at her grave all day. The next day however my anger had finally boiled over. I leaped to my paws and raced out of the junkyard, anger burning through me. I ran all the way to his warehouse, but as I got there two cats leaped out of the shadows and stood in front of the small jagged hole that was the entrance.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" One demanded. I narrowed my eyes.

"I have come to speak to Aeron." I growled. They looked at one another, then looked me up and down.

"You can't. Nobody is allowed inside." The other snarled. I narrowed my eyes, I was in no mood for this.

"Would you like me to force my way inside?" I asked. The two glanced at one another again before they began cackling mockingly.

"I'd like to see you try." The first one laughed. I shrugged.

"Ok." I growled with a shrug. I caught both off guard as I flew at them. Their eyes widened, and I crashed into the first, flinging him into the steel wall. It was loud and echoed. The other hissed, in anger and launched himself at me. I swooped down beneath his outstretched claws then brought my shoulders up into his belly, flinging him past. Soon enough both lay exhausted and bloody on the ground, and I stood tall and furious, my eyes glaring. I slipped inside and a few cats hissed in surprise and launched at me…I dodged around them and darted up the stairs, running towards Aeron's room. There was a huge brown tabby infront of the door and I halted, staring him down, my tail swinging in agitation. Whatever cats were behind me halted, then retreated quickly at the sight of this cat. He glared down at me, and I glared up with equal fire.

"Step aside." I ordered. He raised one eyebrow and blinked.

"Names Sea-Salt." He grunted. "And I don't move for no one." I narrowed my eyes.

"Then I shall make you." I stated simply. He snorted, but never even finished the sound, for I leaped at him. He staggered sideways a few steps, and I tore my claws into his ears. He hissed in fury and bit my scruff, flinging me off. I nearly hit the wall, but twisted at the last second and pushed off of it with my paws. I hit him full force and he collapsed onto one side. I tore my claws across him over and over again. My speed outmatched his strength. Soon enough he was really wore out. I halted and hit him again, knocking him down again. I smashed his head into the ground. I realized we had landed right in front of the human door to Aeron's room. I used the big unconscious brown tom as a stool and propped myself up, twisting the human knob and swinging open the human door. Aeron was sitting behind a desk, and his eyes widened when he saw me standing on his best guard, who was no unconscious. I slowly stalked down and moved across the room, halting in front of Aeron.

"Who did you kill the day before yesterday?" I asked in a low and menacing growl. His eyes simply observed me with surprise. He had grown, and he was stunningly handsome, save for a few scars and battle wounds on his body. His throat was scarred badly, and I supressed a wince.

"Jelly? What are you doing here?" He asked quietly in a rasping voice. I blinked and remained still, asides from my tail swinging slowly.

"Who did you kill the day before yesterday?" I repeated more forcefully. He blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"A couple trespassing Jellicle's." He replied in a dangerous tone. I blinked, and stared at him.

"Have you forgotten what I am?" I demanded quietly, the calm tone of my voice deadly. He blinked, anger entering his eyes, I did not know why. Perhaps I was wasting his precious time.

"No. But you never trespassed…Until today that is." He snarled. Anger tore through me.

"One of them was my mother!" I roared. At that he flinched, and the anger faded from his eyes…Horror flashed so briefly through his them, I often wondered if had imagined it. He blinked…something had snapped deep inside him…He looked almost lost…

"I…what? How….I…" He blinked up at me. Then his eyes narrowed, but the anger that filled them was feeble. "Sh…she shouldn't have trespassed." I flinched and stared at him for a long time…Hurting him, killing him would do nothing. I had to cut him deep…Break him.

"You know your father was right. You are weak. A coward. Your acting like a Pollicle. You used to be different, but now you are nothing. Your mother was killed, and it hurt you. Now you have killed my mother, and I know what it feels like. You really never must have cared about me. Otherwise you would not want me to live my life without her. I hope you have a good life, you piece of s**t. Because you will never see me again…That is if you don't kill anymore Jellicle's. If you touch another hair on any of the tribes heads I will personally return and kill you." I snarled. "And you damn well know I can do it." I added. Without another word I turned and walked towards the door. I could feel his anger and hurt like my own. He let out a furious yowl and I heard a whoosh through the air as he threw something. I halted and stood stock still, not moving. A glass hit the wall near me, but not close enough to be of concern. I continued to walk without looking back. I pulled the door closed behind me and walked down the stairs. The hench-cats were gathered around me and I eyed them as I walked slowly and purposefully down the stairs. They blinked with wide eyes and stepped aside. I walked out of the Warehouse and I never went back…I found after that day that I could once more heal as well as Jenny, and I had no issues doing it either…

Many months passed…No Jellicle's reported any trouble with Aeron anymore, but Jenny's father had died in his sleep one night, suspected a broken heart. None of our cats ever died to his claw again actually. But Dell's kit Plato went insane with grief and anger. He left, becoming the notorious Macavity and being banished for attacking Talus. Likia left with the great ginger tom. Talus had left shortly after. A few weeks later I heard that Aeron was dead. I felt sorrow, but hid it well. Jenny had become mated to Skimbleshanks. Munk, Tugger, Alonzo, Bomba, and Deme had become adults, and Munk had taken on the position of Jellicle Protector, as was his birth right. Deut had become old, as had Gus, and Deut lived most of the time in his humans home. My father's mind had slowly slipped away after my mother had died…I took that as his way of forgetting. He was aging fast, and he trembled from Palsy in his paws. My life went on but something was wrong in my head….My brother and I had moved into our own dens long ago, and each night I seemed to be waking, screaming from nightmares. No cat's den was near mine…or so I thought.

One night I woke up, screeching in terror and pain. I gasped and broke down sobbing violently. That was when I felt warmth. I flinched, but a soft voice calmed me.

"Shh…Its ok." A male voice whispered. I blinked, and looked up. The moonlight gently filtered into the den revealed that the black and white tabby known as Admetus had come to me. I clutched his paw that touched my shoulder, and stared up at him in confusion…Then I buried my face in his chest fur and sobbed roughly for what felt like forever. He pulled me closer to him and held me for a long time before I fell asleep…

I slept more peacefully then I had in many months. When I woke early in the morning he was still there, laying behind me on my bed, holding me close to him, and breathing softly in sleep. I felt something stir in my broken heart and blinked, looking over my shoulder at his peaceful white face. I sighed, turning my head back, and wriggled closer to him. He sighed in his sleep and his paw tightened around my stomach, and his tail draped over my legs. I slowly and surely drifted back into sleep, his scent filling me with peace.

I woke again when I felt him stirring…It had to be noon. The air was warm and bright sunlight filtered through the den entrance. I blinked at Admetus as he sat up, looking a little embarrassed. For a moment I simply stared into his eyes. Then I spoke softly.

"Thank you Admetus." I murmured so very softly. He smiled at me.

"It's ok." He replied gently. I smiled back at him, and got up off the bed. He followed and we stretched beside the bed. He shook out his ruffled fur then looked around.

"Well…I should be going." He meowed. I blinked at him then looked at the ground.

"Oh…Um…Are you sure? You could have breakfast with me if you want." I meowed. He looked down at me for a moment then nodded with a smile.

"Sure." He purred…

So Admetus and I cooked breakfast. We chatted companionably throughout the preparations and meal. He was incredibly helpful, and even had a knack for cooking. He fried eggs, and fried mice while I set out two plates and two bowls on the table. I poured cream into two bowls, then went to Adme. I took the finished fried mice and set them out on each plate. He came over a moment later with the eggs and scooped the cheesy mess onto each plate. I smiled and he put the pans in the sink. He sat down and I sat across from him. We ate out mice, talking about the Jellicle ball that was only months away now. Then he left. I cleaned the dishes and then sat down on my bed and leaned back deep in thought though it was not about my third name. I couldn't stop thinking about Admetus…

Each night I had vivid nightmares and each night he came to me and comforted me. I was grateful for his help, and we grew closer and closer. I remembered feeling this once before…It felt good…But I was still scared…Over time I shared with him my story, and he accepted it, and was still there for me. One night a few months after that first night I had woke screaming…He had come to me and lay behind me, comforting me as usual…I was just drifting into sleep when I heard his soft voice murmur in my ear.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled, without opening my eyes and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too." I murmured sleepily. I fell into a peaceful sleep. When the ball came around we were mated before the tribe and he moved into my den…Oh how the time flew. I would always remember Aeron, and my adventurous days as a kit but I had a mate now, and was well respected in the tribe. I was one of their beloved healers. My father moved into my den with Admetus and I, and so we found a bigger den, so we could still have some privacy. But my father was so old and frail…I wondered when he would die…

Gus often murmured as though talking to mother. He looked happy when he was talking to her…I didn't know what the old cat saw, but his condition made me tremble each time he did, and I did not want to lose him. I never fought again, not after that day. Though Munk had found out about my skills, and wanted me to teach the Guardians them. I refused and stuck to healing others. Cats came to me now with more than physical injuries. I as sort of like a ca t therapist for the tribe, and found myself giving advice left and right. Jenny became pregnant, and I was so happy!

Tugger became the biggest flirt in the Junkyard. I scoffed at the queens who fell all over him. But I must admit, the tom was easy on the eyes…Like, really easy…oh Everlasting…Meow!"

"Jelly!" Admetus shouted. Jelly looked at him through innocent eyes.

"What?" She asked in an innocent tone. Quaxo rolled his eyes, wishing she would continue, and not go on about the cat he considered his father.

"Guys." Quaxo groaned. Jelly chuckled a bit, before turning back to the black magician.

"Sorry Misto…Where was I…Oh yes. Things moved on in the yard as they always have and as they always will. But one day something amazing happened, that changed my whole entire life…

I was out on the TSE-1 when I suddenly felt light headed and my stomach ached furiously. I scrambled down and stumbled across the clearing, and into Jenny's den. She came out and blinked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, guiding me over to the area where we treated cats. I sat down on the blankets, and looked at her.

"I don't know…My stomach hurts. I feel light-headed." I told her. She blinked, her brow furrowing. Then she jumped and ran her paw over my stomach. I blinked, wondering what she was doing when it suddenly dawned on me. She smiled at me.

"I think you're pregnant." She told me. Her own huge round belly, twitched. I blinked in shock, and then rested my paws on my belly.

"R…Really?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. A huge smile graced my lips and I threw my paws around her. She hugged me back with a snort of amusement, and I ran out quickly to find Admetus.

A couple months passed. Last month Jenny had, had two kittens. Etcetera, and Tumblebrutus, after her brother I guessed. The night I went into labor a she-cat appeared in our den. A beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. She had a miniature copy of herself with white fur. I recognized this cat. She had been a kitten at the same time as Munkus and the others, but a bit younger. She had left a month or two after Macavity had left.

"Griddlebone? What are you doing here?" I panted. She sighed softly.

"I can't raise this kitten. Please take her. I must go now." Griddlebone vanished before I could make another sound. I pulled stared after Griddlebone before I looked down at the mewling kit and pulled her to my belly. I could hear thunder rumbling out there somewhere in the distance….My labor was long and hard…Harder than it should have been, but I had one beautiful she-kit. I called her Electra. That same night I got another surprise visitor. And I mean surprise.

The Rum Tum Tugger suddenly darted into my den, a tiny scrap of black fur dangling from his jaws. I leaped to my paws startled as he burst in. Tugger sat up, for once blushing with embarrassment. Electra and Victoria had been nursing but woke and wailed. I hushed them gently and Admetus padded up to Tugger and gingerly sniffed the kit.

"What's wrong Tugger?" He asked. Tugger set down the kit and met the elder toms gaze.

"I found him out alone on the streets. I see your kits have been born." Tugger nodded to me. I smiled proudly.

"Electra and Victoria." I meowed proudly, tilting my head at him.

"Very nice. This little fellow is… well, he needs milk. I guess he was born this night as well." He meowed. He stared at the tiny black kit. I saw something different in Tugger's eyes that night, and my heart melted.

"I will feed him." I meowed softly. Adme looked at me strangely but moved aside. Tugger lifted the kit and carried it to me. I nudged it close to my belly and it began to nurse next to the other kits. It was a tiny tuxedo kit. He had brilliant green eyes, and was very gently and small compared to the other two.

"Thanks Jelly. Munk has said that the kit will live with us." Tugger said. I nodded still gazing at the tiny kit, whom was less than half the size of my own kits. He suckled greedily but gently. Tugger waited patiently near their den entrance and Adme sat next to him. They both gazed out into the rain. Tugger looked distant and oddly, worried. I watched them carefully, wondering what the maned cat was thinking, and why he looked the way he did.

"Got a heart in there Tugger?" Adme asked teasingly. Tugger shot him a look.

"I just…Why would someone leave a kit out in the rain to die?" He asked Adme.

"I don't know." Adme replied softly with a shrug. Tugger was silent for a very long time. I watched his eyes, but eventually broke the silence when I felt the kit pull away from me.

"He is done. You can take him home Tugger." I meowed.

"Thanks Jelly." He meowed. None of his usual charm or arrogance seethed into his words. His voice was unusually quiet and subdued. It surprised me frankly.

Tugger lifted the kit gently and nodding to myself and Adme he turned and vanished into the rainy night. I watched him vanish into the darkness then glanced at my mate with a shrug. I sighed heavily, meeting his gaze.

"We have far too many cats and kits with bad back stories." I murmured. He nodded silently in agreement. We both were one of those with bad back stories. But we had each other for comfort. Some had no one. Aeron didn't…But he didn't want anyone either. I sighed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The kits grew, as they always do, and I watched them carefully. When the girls were a few months old I discovered I was pregnant again, and despite my happiness I felt like ripping Admetus's ears off, knowing all the sickness and pain to come would surpass something as minor as a torn ear. But I never did. I bared it and had Pouncival another couple of months later…We discovered the black kit, Mistoffelees or Quaxo, was the son of Likia and Macavity. The ball was in a few days, and I wondered what would happen, I knew something would. Nothing had happened for so long it was long past due, and everyone knew he found it entertaining to attack on the most sacred night of the year for a Jellicle. I wondered what he would do this year, and what power was surrounding the strange black kit I had helped raise. The night before the ball was dark, and I could smell something strange…But I could not figure out what it was…

 **Brit: Hi guys! I hope you liked this one!**

 **Quaxo: Is there another chapter?**

 **Brit: Of course fur-ball! I'm not mean enough to end the entire story on a cliffie!**

 **Quaxo: So you admit your mean?**

 **Brit: What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing for the ball?**

 **Quaxo: No! This is a story about Jelly's life remember? This happens WAY after I *SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER* and *SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER!* in Quaxo's Secret Tale.**

 **Brit: GAH! You just gave away like the entire story! You no good….little piece of….graaa! *Runs towards him***

 **Quaxo: *holds up a sparkling paw and points at it with the other* Hey. Remember this little thing called magic? Yeah.**

 **Brit: *Halts quickly, and takes a step back* Ok! Ok! No need to be hasty! We all good here….errrmm….care to do the honors?**

 **Quaxo: *Bows* It would be my pleasure. Dear readers of Britt's fanfictions, fans of CATS, fans of ME, and fellow Jellicle's. I welcome you warmly to this page, and with the greatest respect and the highest reverence, and humbly ask you to….**

 **Brit: Get on with it BUSTOPHER!**

 **Quaxo: *Snorts in offence* I am not my uncle! PLEASE REVIEW! *Stomps off angrily.**

 **Brit: *Runs after him* Wait! Quaxo! Misto! Whoever you are! Come back! I didn't mean it!**

 ***Both gone***


	3. Chapter 3: Well Now, How About That

**Heal Me  
**

 **Hi guys…Yeah I know, a cliffie…And I know its rushed but with all the stuff I have on my plate its pretty hard to keep up with stories…So yeah. Just a general idea of what's up in the life of Jelly. Also I am planning on lengthening this story considerably after I am finished my other two, so it's a better read for all of you.. Regrettably this will be the last chapter, but there will be more in depth details of her life later. I promise. Please enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 3: Well Now How About That**

I could smell something strange the night before the ball…It evoked strong feelings in me and without letting anyone know I turned and vanished, padding deeper among the piles of junk. I could smell…Aeron? I sought out the source of the odor and soon located it….I found two small queens. They were slender, and brown and had odd shaped eyes. They were scrawny and tired looking, and had dark bruises standing out against their already dark fur. They were slim cats anyways, with short and sleek brown fur, and unique colored eyes, one with blue, the other endless green…And as soon as I came upon the two young adults they flinched away from me trembling. I could see something in their faces, their shoulders that seems much broader than they should have been….Their eyes. One looked back at me with his eyes. I crouched before them.

"Its alright." I murmured softly. They blinked at me but did not speak, still seeming fearful. I smiled gently. "Your Aeron's kits right?" I asked quietly. The older one nodded.

"Y…Yes…But he was killed when we were kits." She meowed in a trembling tone. I smiled at them. I knew I had to care for them, though I didn't understand why.

"I am an old friend of his…Don't fear us. This is the Jellicle Junkyard. You will be safe here." I told them. They blinked up at me.

"Our father told us stories of this place." The younger one whispered. I dipped my head in acceptance. Then I looked into their eyes.

"Did…Did Macavity imprison you after your fathers death?" I asked…The fear that entered their eyes as soon as I spoke of him….I had my answer, but the older one nodded.

"Y…Yes….H…He…." She broke off, huddling in a small ball. I gently scratched her ears, and at first she flinched but then leaned into my touch.

"It's alright. You are safe from him here." I told her. I smiled. "My name is Jellylorum, or just Jelly. What are your names?" I asked. The younger one blinked.

"I am Cassandra…And this is my sister Exotica." She meowed. I smiled at them.

"Those are beautiful names. Why don't you come with me to my den? It's quiet in my part of the yard, and even if we see any other Jellicle's they will not harm you, I promise." I meowed. They smiled nervously, and each took one of my paws. I quietly led them towards my den. We did see Tugger once, but that overgrown fluffball had enough sense to see something was wrong, and avoid us. He simply gave a friendly smile and walked away. I did notice Exotica's eyes trailing after him. But I knew Tugger loved Bomba somewhere deep down buried under all his…Tuggerness….I padded into my den and Asparagus was lounging at the table with Admetus. When they saw us they rose and Asparagus yawned.

"Hi Jelly…Who are your friends?" My brother asked curiously. I smiled at him.

"These are Exotica and Cassandra." I replied. The tom dipped his head.

"Hi girls. My name is Asparagus. I'm Jelly's brother." He meowed. The younger one, Cassandra blinked then a hesitant and amused giggle escaped her. Asparagus grinned wryly.

"Are you making fun of my name?" He purred. Cassandra shook her head, but her eyes shone with amusement. Admetus stepped forwards with a welcoming smile.

"And I am Admetus." He purred. "Jelly's mate." He added, with a sideways glance at me. I arched one eyebrow and watched him. The two she-cats quickly warmed up to my mate and brother, and soon I had them seated at the table. Cassandra ate ve3ry quickly, and she ate a lot, but I knew they were starving. I did find it amusing however when I noticed how carefully and daintily Exotica consumed her meal. She did however ask for seconds and I dumped another scoop of braised mouse soup into her bowl. Anyways…

The two she-cats were accepted and welcomed into the tribe and very quickly they adjusted to tribe life, though you would scarcely see Exotica who preferred to stick to the shadows…

Anyways time wore on…The dance went off fairly well, Quaxo pulling some daring moves on Macavity during it. And it was a little amusing when Jenny fainted when Bustopher handed her a flower. Great Everlasting Cat, she was getting heavy! Anyways. Days passed, and nothing much happened asides from Quaxo becoming Protector, and Munk Leader. Life carried on as usual. But then that fateful day dawned bright, and ended dreary. And *SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER* for Quaxo's Secret Tale.

It was a few days after the ball and long before *SPOILER* when I had a strange dream….The night was dark and stars shone brightly in the sky. The air was still, a slight chill to it, but without the usual cold biting wind. There were no sounds other than the very far off blare of car horns and if you listened closely you could hear the soft snores of cats in slumber. We may be queens of the night, but not many of us cared to 'rule the night life'. Those who did went out into ever-awake London to 'rule' among more active cats. Our junkyard was not one of food waste. It was made up of old appliances, beds, blankets, pillows, tires, rubbish, but it did not smell at all…except the old freezer in the far corner…That stank to high heaven, but no cat knew why, as it was old an empty. But its smell stuck to the area around it and did not spread throughout the yard. Anyways, I was in a deep sleep, the only sound in my den the very soft snoring of Asparagus, Admetus, Gus, Cassandra, Exotica and the kits.

Something stirred in the air…Perhaps the very slightest breeze, but it carried a familiar scent to me and I opened my eyes. Aeron stood there, gazing down at me. He was on my side of the bed and glanced between Admetus and myself, a sad smile on his face. I sat up and looked at him, stretching out a paw.

"Aeron?" I whispered in confusion. He smiled and caressed my cheek with his paw….but his touch was cool, but not unpleasant. I smiled up at him, puzzling over the presence of the dead cat. He smiled again.

"Yes lass, its me." He purred in his slight Scottish accent. I relished in his voice, his scent, his touch. He let go of my cheek and sat down beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, glancing at Admetus nervously. Aeron smiled.

"Its ok. He can't hear us. Nobody can. I came to tell ya something'…And es'plain somethin'." He murmured. I reached out for him and he scratched my ears, as I rested my paw on his chest. He smiled and leaned against me. I rested my chin on his head for a long moment then flinched and nudged him off me.

"I have a mate." I muttered. Aeron blinked at me, understanding in his eyes.

"Its ok. I am dead. Just a ghost. I have somethin' I wanna tell ya though." He meowed, looking into my eyes. I froze and watched him, my paws still tangled in his chest fur. He had one of his paws around my shoulder and pulled me close again. I looked up into his eyes.

"What is it?" I breathed. He met my gaze.

"I wanted to tell ya that I did love ya Jelly Bean…very much…But when I told ya that I didn't, I was scared yer were goin' to get killed by mah' father. And I was ashamed, because I had gotten a random queen pregnant. You met mah' daughters a few days ago and I can't thank ya enough fer taking them in…I tried to give 'em the life and love I was deprived of as a kit…And they were getting' that, until Macavity came…But I am so grateful to ya and I always have loved ya, from the moment I met ya as a silly bumbling, and overeager kit." He murmured. I smiled ever so softly and licked his ear.

"Thank you for coming back to tell me Aeron." I whispered. He turned his gaze to me and smiled. Then suddenly he captured my lips in a passionate kiss…I was frozen in shock for a moment before I kissed him back. His scent was all around me, his cool fur pressed against my warm fur. Then he pulled back and I blinked.

"I'm sorry. I had ter do tha' at least once. I love ya Jelly Bean. Goodbye." He whispered. I blinked at him, my heart tearing…In a way it had always been him. I was deeply and truly in love with Admetus, but Aeron had been the first…So I looked up into his eyes.

"You were my first love…You gave me a life no Jellicle cat could, a life of adventure and travel…Each moment I spent with you I cherished and will always remember…Even though you did what you did…I still loved you and it hurt when I heard you had been killed…Because I knew you were good…Deep down in there. I always have and always will love you too." I whispered. He smiled at me, genuine and so filled with love and other emotions it tugged my heart in a way I did not understand. I blinked as light enveloped his body and his spirit faded away, disappearing…I leaned back, waiting to wake up from this strange dream…But in the morning when Admetus stirred he looked over at me and blinked in confusion…For the first time that night I realized I had never been asleep…He had actually been there, actually been sent to peace. I smiled and kissed Admetus. I told him exactly what happened, because I would not keep things from him. And that is basically anything important in my life." Jelly meowed. Quaxo and Admetus were silent for a moment and stared over at her. Then Admetus snorted.

"Just like the time you neglected to tell me you stole some of Skimble's Scotch, then ended up waking up in his bed?" Admetus huffed. Jelly paled, and stared at him with wide eyes.

"How did you…?" She breathed, her eyes round with shock. Admetus smirked bemusedly.

"Skimble of course!" He snorted, drumming his fingers on the ground. Jelly blinked and looked at Quaxo awkwardly, who was holding back laughter. He turned and fled the scene…A few moments later Jelly could hear his raucous laughter echoing in his pipe, which he seemed to have forgotten enhanced sound.

"Skimble?!" Quaxo's voice rang across the clearing and Jelly saw said tom poke his head out of his den and look around in confusion. He frowned at Quaxo's den and padded across the clearing.

"What are ye yellin' at meh fer?" Skimble grunted more to himself then to Quaxo. Jelly couldn't help but giggle, with an embarrassed glance at Admetus who licked her cheek lovingly. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Love ya Addy." She purred gently. Admetus smiled broadly.

"Love you too 'Jelly Bean'." He teased lovingly. Jelly cuffed his ear in amusement then shook her head. Her life was good now. The turmoil the tribe had suffered had come to an end, and now all was peaceful.

 **Brit: I regret to reform you that this is the end…And btw's I will fix the spoiler thing after I am finished writing the other story.**

 **Aeron: I should hope so.**

 **Brit: what the heck are you doing here? I killed you?**

 **Aeron: I'm a ghost now, duh. I come and go as I please.**

 **Brit: Yeah, clearly you did not get that whole 'light enveloped his body, and his spirit faded away'. That was you coming to peace and going to Heaviside.**

 **Aeron: *Blank face* You would do that for me? *teary eyed***

 **Brit: Yes, and for Jelly Bean…What kind of nickname is that anyways?**

 **Aeron: Um, excuse me but who put those words in my mouth?**

 **Brit: *pauses, glaring at him* Shut up Aeron. Don't make me send you the other way.**

 **Aeron: *Growls and disappears***

 **Jelly: *walks up and sniffs the air, as she chews on something* Is that Aeron's scent?**

 **Brit: *sighs* How long is this end note going to go on?**

 **Jelly: *shrugs* Its you writing it.**

 **Brit: *Facepalm* Whatever. Yes, your mouse-brained tomfriend just ghosted in and out.**

 **Jelly: Why did you have to kill him?! You could have wrote it so we could have been happy together!**

 **Brit: Where is the authors twist in that? Besides, Mac wouldn't have gone back and Webber told me he HAD to be evil!**

 **Jelly: You know, he really has to stop letting authors in here to manipulate our lives… *shakes her head and walks away***

 **Brit: *follows her* But I am your favorite right?**

 **Jelly: Maybe…I like HAT, Effaninffable, and Skitternimble better then you though.**

 **Brit: *Gasps in offence* Thanks a lot Jelly MEAN!**

 **Jelly: whatever. *walks away***

 **Macavity: *sneaks up on me***

 **Brit: Don't even think about it or I will throw you down HAT's black hole.**

 **Macavity: Hmmpphhh! Stupid Webber! Why do I have to be evil?!**

 **Brit: Be respectful of Sir Andrew! And you know what…He don't rule my life…I am gonna write a story about you with a happy ending…**

 **Macavity: Yay! I love you…**

 **Brit: What?**

 **Macavity: *Blushes and goes pale* Nothing.**

 **Brit: *blinks* Jellicle cats come out tonight! Jellicle cats come one come all!**

 **Jellicle's: *gather***

 **Brit: Please do the honors!**

 **Jellicle's: PLEASE REVIEW LOVELY AND LOYAL READERS.**

 **Brit: *nods in approval* Way to get er done Jellicles! Bye guys! *walks away***

 **Tumble: *whispers* Is she leaving now?**

 **Pounce: *snorts then whispers* No…She is staying around for the rest of her other two stories…Puh…**

 **Tumble: Crap….Just what we need…**

 **Skimble: lads. Shoo. And be respectful. Brit works hard to write these here stories….Even if she does rush sometimes. Yer two better look out or she will make the pair of you jump down HAT's black hole. *chuckles and walks away whistling a tune with a spaced out look in his eyes***

 **Pounce and Tumble: *smirk and glance at one another***

 **Tumble: He totally has a crush on HAT**

 **Pounce: *nods in agreement* Totally**


End file.
